Recently, 2D to 3D (e.g., stereoscopic) image conversion has become a popular technology in video playback. To generate a pair of stereo images from one single image, a common approach is to obtain a depth map by analyzing the image content. The depth map identifies the relative position of each pixel in the three-dimensional (3D) domain. With the depth map and the original two-dimensional (2D) image, 3D image conversion can be performed.